Trust
by Little Princezz Everlazt
Summary: Elrohir melakukan kesalahan, memberitahukan sebuah rahasia pada orang lain. RohDan! R&R?


**Summary: Elrohir melakukan kesalahan, memberitahukan sebuah rahasia pada orang lain.**

**Disclaimer: This's not mine. Translated from Zhie's Story on OfElvesandMan.**

**Warning: Twincest. Slash.**

* * *

"Aku mempercayaimu."

"Aku tahu, tapi-"

Elladan membentangkan tangannya dan berdiri setinggi yang dia bisa, agar lebih tinggi dari saudara kembarnya. "Aku. Mempercayaimu."

"Tapi-"

Sebuah jari panjang dan elegant terangkat, sejajar dengan hidung Elrohir. "Kau berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun. Kau mengkhianati kepercayaanku. Tidak ada 'tapi' untuk itu. Tidak ada alasan!" berbalik tanpa melanjutkan percakapan, Elladan meninggalkan halaman dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Satu-satunya yang menyaksikan kejadian itu bersiul rendah dan menggeleng. "Aku_sangat_ tidak memiliki keinginan untuk berada di posisimu saat ini," kata Lindir. Elladan biasanya cukup tenang, dan cenderung lebih tenang di antara kedua anak kembar Elrond. Namun, jika ada yang memicumurkanya, diabisamembuat peri dua kali usianya atau lebih tua gemetar di sepatu mereka.

"Itu hanya Arwen, dan yang aku katakan padanya hanyalah-"

Lindir mengangkat tangannya, telapak tangan menghadap si bungsu Elrond. "Elrohir, apapun itu, itu jelas tidak dimaksudkan untuk orang lain, jika adikmu tidak tahu."

Elrohir mengeram sedikit, tapi tidak membantah. "Dia akan berada di salah satu suasana hatinya malam ini, aku tahu itu. Lalu, tentu saja, aku harus menjelaskan hal-hal tersebut pada _Ada__,_ yang akan membuat keadaan menjadi lebih buruk. Aku juga mungkin akan mengepakbarang-barangku dan keluar mencari tempat istirahat yang nyaman di hutan."

Sang minstrel memutar matanya. "Sebelum kau menghabiskan waktu dan usaha untuk rencanamu itu, mengapa kau tidak pergi menemui kakakmu dan meminta maaf?"

"Jelas kau tidak melewatkan reaksinya beberapa saat yang lalu."

"Itu sebenarnya cukup jelas bagiku. Apa yang juga kuperhatikan adalah kurangnya perhitunganmu. Kau mencoba dua kali untuk menawarkan alasan, bukannya merendahkan diri sendiri dan mengambil tanggung jawab atas tindakanmu."

Elrohir menatap Lindir dengan aneh. "Hentikan itu. Kau terlalu muda untuk menawarkan saran yang terdengar seperti datang dari _Ada_ atau Glorfindel."

"Dan kau terlalu tua untuk memilih solusi_'__Lebih baik melarikan diri dan sembunyi'_."

**~o~**

Memutuskan bahwa Lindir memang ada benarnya, Elrohir menahan harga dirinya, berkeliaran di taman selama beberapa jam untuk mendinginkan kepalanya, dan kemudian pergi mencari saudaranya. Di koridor dalam perjalanan ke kamar mereka, ia melewati adiknya, yang memberinya senyum penuh rahasia. Ia nyaris tidak menawarkan senyum sambil terus berjalan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya adiknya saat ia terus berjalan.

"Saudara kita," jawabnya singkat, masih terus menyusuri koridor.

Seringai Arwen melebar. "Lalu, kenapa kau tampak suram?"

Elrohir mengecek sekelilingnya dua kali, melihat dengan hati-hati ke ujung setiap koridor. "Arwen, kau tidak boleh berbicara tentang hal ini dengan keras. Seseorang mungkin saja mendengarmu. Sebenarnya, hal yang aku beritahukan padamu, itu adalah benar-benar, dan benar-benar rahasia pribadi dan kau tidak bisa mengatakannya pada orang lain."

Salah satu alis halus Arwen melengkung ke atas, membuatnya terlihat seperti ayah mereka."ApaElladan memberitahumu untuk tidak memberitahu siapa pun?"

"Mungkin."

Arwen mengerutkan kening. "_Well_... katakan padanya, bagaimanapun aku akan mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat. Bahkan, aku sudah mencurigainya sebelum kau mengatakannya padaku."

"Aku ragu mengatakan hal itu padanya akan membuatnya lebih bahagia. Tolong jaga rahasia ini, Arwen. Aku hanya begitu gembira sehingga harus memberitahu seseorang!"

"Apa itu alasan yang kau gunakan yang membuatnya begitu marah dan melewatiku tadi seolah-olah aku tidak ada disana?" Arwen merenung.

Elrohir meringis. "Bisa jadi, tapi dia tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatku."

Saat Arwen mendorong kakaknya ke arah kamarnya, Arwen berkata, "Aku mendengar dia membanting pintu kamar kalian, dan tidak melihatnya lagi sejak itu. Adapun dengan rahasia kecilmu…" Arwen mengangkat tangannya ke bibirnya dan membuat gerakan mengunci bibirnya kemudian menyerahkan kunci imajinasi itu pada kakaknya sebelum pergi.

**~o~**

Setelah Elrohir berdiri di luar pintu ke kamarnya dan Elladan, ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Ia mencoba untuk menyusun kalimat di kepalanya apa saja yang harus dikatakannya. Saat ia bergumam pelan tentang rencananya, ia mendengar Elladan berteriak, "Aku tahu kau ada di luar sana. Jika kau akan masuk, lakukanlah. Jika tidak, pergilah. Berhenti bergumam pada pintu; hal itu sangat menjengkelkan."

Dengan patuh, Elrohir memutar kenop pintu dan mengintip ke dalam. Hanya beberapa lilin saja yang dinyalakan, dan Elladan sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya, merenung. Bahu Elrohir merosot saat ia melihat tempat tidur mereka telah terpisah begitu jauh, dengan cukup ruang untuk menempatkan sebuah tempat tidur disana. Beberapa hari sebelumnya, mereka telah secara sembrono menggabungkan tempat tidur mereka dan meletakan selimut di antara kedua kasur untuk membuat satu permukaan yang sangat besar bagi mereka untuk tidur. Elrohir tersenyum mengingat hal itu.

"Apa kau akan berdiri disana sepanjang malam, atau kau akan masuk?" tuntut Elladan.

Elrohir menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Maafkan aku."

Elladan menyipitkan matanya. "Untuk apa?"

"Kau tahu untuk apa." Balas Elrohir.

"Apa kau menyesal membuatku marah, atau kau menyesal kau melakukan apa yang kau lakukan untuk membuatku marah?"

"Apakah itu pertanyaan jebakan?"

"Kau katakan padaku."

Elrohir berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dan duduk, menghadap Elladan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh di antara mereka. "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Aku begitu... bersemangat. Dan sebelum kau memotongku lagi," katanya secepat mungkin sebelum Elladan mulai membuka mulutnya, "tidak, aku tahu, itu bukan alasan, tetapi itu alasanku, dan kau setidaknya harus mendengarkanku. Aku sangat senang – senang!"

"Tapi apakah kau harus memberitahu saudari kita?"

"Pada siapa lagi aku harus bercerita?" Tanya Elrohir. "Aku selalu berharap aku akan berbagi ceritacinta pertamaku dengan sahabatku – kau! Nah, dalam hal ini, kita melakukannya, tapi itu akan tampak aneh untuk menemuimu dan berkata, 'Coba tebak? Aku mencium seseorang untuk pertama kalinya, dan tidak seperti kau mencium keluarga dan teman-teman, tapi ciuman yang nyata, ciuman yang indah yang membuatmu...' oh, tunggu, kau ada di sana."

"Itu membuatmu mengapa?"paksa Elladan.

Elrohir mengangkat bahu. "Mengapa kamu peduli? Kau kan masih marah padaku."

"Dan aku akan tetap marah jika kau tidak memberitahuku, hal itu membuatmu mengapa."

Sekarang Elrohir berpaling. "Aku bilang itu adalah sesuatu yang membuatmu... tahu,sangat tahu bahwa kau ditakdirkan bersama. Jenis ciuman yang ingin kau rasakan selamanya; semacam perasaan yang ingin kau miliki selamanya."

"Kurasa dia pasti akan tahu dengan sendirinya." Kata Elladan.

Mengambil kesempatan, Elrohir menimpal, "Dia juga berkata seperti itu. Dia sudah curiga."

Elladan mengusap dahinya. "Hmm. Yah, dia adalah saudari kita. Kurasa aku akan kecewa jika dia tidak mengetahuinya."

"Apakah itu berarti kau memaafkanku?" Tanya Elrohir.

Elladan mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa."

Elrohir tampak penuh harapan. "Apa ini berarti kita bisa mendorong tempat tidur dan kembali tidur bersama lagi?"

"Tidak." Elladan duduk dan mengayunkan kakinya ke sisi tempat tidurnya. "Kita harus segera menuju ruang makan sebelum kita terlamabat untuk makan malam."

"Oh. Baiklah." Elrohir berdiri dan mengikuti Elladan keluar dari kamar.

**~o~**

Makan malam sangat canggung bagi Elrohir, yang terpaksa duduk di antara kakak dan adiknya. Ini tidak berarti bahwa pembicaraan tidak ada atau bahkan canggung. Bahkan sebaliknya, Arwen dan Elladan mengobrol dan bercanda seolah-olah salah satu dari mereka tidak diabaikan beberapa jam sebelumnya. Itulah yang sangat sulit bagi Elrohir, yang menghabiskan malam mendorong makanan di sekitar piring dan bertanya-tanya apakah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi padanya tiba-tiba harus berakhir.

Di seberang meja, ayahnya dua kali bertanya apakah ia merasa tidak sehat dan mendapatkan dua balasan negatif dari Elrohir. Ketika ia menyadari bahwa satu-satunya cara agar ayahnya berhenti mengamatinya, Elrohir mencoba untuk makan. Saat ia mengangkat sebuah wortel ke mulutnya, tiba-tiba sesuatu menyentuh pahanya, membuatnya mengangkat lututnya dan membentur meja.

"Ada apa, Elrohir?" tanya Celebrian.

Elrohir menggeleng keras. "Hanya kejang kaki dari kegiatan berkuda yang kulakukan akhir-akhir ini."

"Mungkin ayahmu bisa membuat obat untuk menangani hal itu," saran Celebrian saat Elrohir merasakan sesuatu di pahanya lagi, bergerak jauh lebih lambat daripada pertama kalinya. Elrohir mengangguk, matanya terkunci pada makanan di piringnya saat ia merasa Elladan menyentuh pahanya di bawah taplak meja.

Elrond berdeham dan menggeleng. "Aku berharap kau akan memberitahuku tentang hal-hal seperti ini ketika terjadi sehingga akan dapat segera ditangani. Hal ini berlaku ganda untuk saudaramu."

Elladan menyeringai, masih makan dengan tangan tidak ditempati bawah meja. "Oh, aku baik-baik saja."

Melihat dari salah seorang putranya ke yang lain, Elrond memberi Elladan tatapan yang sama seperti yang diterima oleh Elrohir dari Arwen sebelumnya."Tidak diragukan lagi."

"Sebenarnya, bolehkah aku masuk duluan?"suaranya hampir terdengar seperti cicitan saat tangan Elladan meremas lututnya. "Kurasaaku akan mencoba untuk tidur."

"Baiklah," kata Celebrian. "Jika kau kesulitan tidur, berjanjilahkau akan meminta ayahmu membuatkan obat penenang atau sesuatu."

Dengan anggukan, Elrohir berdiri dan Elladan melakukan hal yang sama. "Maaf, aku juga masuk duluan," kata Elladan. "aku ingin memastikan Elrohir bisa kembali ke kamar."

Elrohir tidak tahu harus merasa seperti apa, ingin ditinggal sendirian, tapi juga ingin ditemani oleh kakaknya. Ketidaktegasan itu membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama, dan mendapati dirinya dibawa pergi dari ruang makan dan kembali menuju kamar pribadi mereka. Sesampainya disana, Elladan membuka pintu. Danmenutupnya setelah Elrohir masuk.

Elrohir duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil mendesah saat Elladan mulai menyalakan beberapa lilin. "Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan semuanya. Kurasa aku akan segera tidur," kata Elrohir.

"Kedengarannya seperti rencana yang bagus untukku." Elladan meniup sebagian besar lilin, meninggalkan salah satu yang diletakannya di meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Dan menghilang di balik tirai ruang ganti kecil.

Sambil menghela napas, Elrohir menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur dan menutup matanya. Entah

bagaimana ia berharap bahwa sentuhan di bawah meja tadi berarti bahwa mereka akan meninggalkan apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya dan menggabungkan tempat tidur mereka lagi. Sekarang ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Elladan berpikir untuk menggodanya dengan cara yang kejam seperti itu. Ia mendengar Elladan muncul, dan gemerisik selimut saat saudaranya merangkak di bawah mereka.

"Jadiapa yang kau tunggu?"

Elrohir menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri sambil duduk dan menyeret selimut menutupi tempat tidurnya. Saat ia menarik-narik tali kemejanya, ia mendengar Elladan tertawa. "Apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo kesini."

Elrohir menoleh. "Mengapa?"

"Supaya kita bisa tidur. Kecuali kau benar-benar ingin tidur sendiri."

"Kupikir kau tidak ingin menyatukan tempat tidur kita,"balas Elrohir.

"Kau benar." Mengangkat selimut sedikit, Elladan menggunakan tangan yang lain untuk menepuk kasur di sampingnya. "Kita tidak membutuhkan keduanya untuk meringkuk bersama-sama."

Setelah menanggalkan pakaiannya, Elrohir meluncur ke tempat tidur dengan saudaranya, yang segera menyelimuti mereka sehingga dia bisa melungkarkan lengannya di sekelilingtubuh adiknya. "Apa kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku?" tanya Elrohir saat Elladan mengusap punggungnya.

"Mmmmm..." Elladan mencium lekukan leher Elrohir. "Untuk saat ini. Sampai saat kau melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. Tentu saja, sekarang kau tahu betapa gilanya aku padamu, kurasa kau memiliki keuntungan itu."

Elrohir mengerang dan menyentuh lengan Elladan. "Tunggu dulu, aku yang menuangkan isi hatiku. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu perasaanmu?"

"Apa yang kau lihat ketika kau melihat cermin?" Tanya Elladan sambil terus menyentuh tubuh adiknya.

Elrohir terengah-engah, dan kelopak matanya semakin menutup. "Ba-bayangan."

"Dan ketika kau melihatku?"

"Kupikir, sama," jawab Elrohir.

Tangan Elladan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya, mendengus pelan. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu persaanku terhadapmu?"

"Oh... sama... sepertiku?"tebak Elrohir.

"Ya, sayangku, sama sepertimu. Selamanya dan selalu."

**~o~The End~o~**


End file.
